Le Monde du Morgana
by Indomable
Summary: Escrita por Brave: ¿Qué ocurre cuando los lobos y los magos se encuentran?, Fred lo ha descubierto. Nada bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling. En la guerra Fred no falleció y George no perdió la oreja.**

* * *

**Prefacio:**

La guerra terminó hacía ya dos años y cada uno había continuado su vida, Harry consiguió ser auror junto con Ron y se iba a casar en unos meses con Ginny, Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Luna era la nueva directora del _"Quisquilloso" _y su novio Neville se había quedado como profesor de herbología en Hogwarts.

A pesar de tener unos trabajos tan dispares y pasar tanto tiempo separados, su amistad continuaba intacta y todos las vacaciones se reunían en la Madriguera para pasar tiempo juntos. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

_23 de Agosto del 2000_

Era una calurosa tarde de agosto. Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras las chicas comentaban el último libro de Emeric Switch. Se encontraban concentrados en sus tareas cuando un zumbido empezó a sonar.

-¿Que es ese sonido? - preguntó Ron mientras se levantaba de un salto del suelo.

-Puede que sea un nargle -, añadió Luna intentando darle una explicación coherente al molesto sonido.

Hermione, que había escuchado el breve intercambio de palabras de sus amigos, les corto - no, es mi móvil -. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño aparatito muggle que se encendía y apagaba constantemente.

-¿Móvil?, ¿que es eso? - pregunto Ginny ante la mención de la extraña palabra.

-Es... un medio de comunicación muggle, hace casi las mismas funciones que un patronus - le respondió antes de contestar a la llamada. Se levanto del suelo y empezó a alejarse de sus amigos para dar un poco de privacidad a su conversación.

-¿Si?, ¿quien es? - se produjo un breve silenció hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar esta vez sorprendida - ¿mamá?, ¿que sucede?.

Sus amigos la observaban mientras ella hablaba por teléfono. Cuando colgó fue Harry el primero en preguntar - ¿Ha pasado algo?.

-No, era mi madre para recordarme que le trajera un recuerdo de Canadá. De todas formas, creo que deberíamos ir preparando las maletas.

Estas vacaciones habían decidido en vez de quedarse en la Madriguera ir de acampada a un bosque en la frontera de Canadá con Washington. Solo iban a ir ellos seis hasta que ciertos gemelos pelirrojos lo escucharon y decidieron apuntarse a la aventura. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron preparando las cosas del viaje. Hermione, Ginny y Luna se encargaron de guardar la ropa, los libros y algunas que otras pociones mientras que Harry, Ron y Neville preparaban la comida y demás. En cuanto a los gemelos para que engañar, ninguno sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

La señora Weasley, que a pesar de no ser ella la que viajaba se encontraba más nerviosa que ellos, iba corriendo de un lado a otros llevando todo lo que creía que se les podía olvidar. Que si una manta para Ron, el termo de Luna, la escoba de Harry. Y así con todos.

Para cuando terminaron de prepararlo todo ya era de noche. Como la distancia de Inglaterra a Canadá era demasiado grande para poder aparecerse directamente, habían decidido hacerlo en tres apariciones. La primera en Escocia, la segunda en Canadá norte y por ultimo en un bosque de Canadá sur, donde acamparían.

-Deberíamos salir ya, en Canadá es de día ahora mismo - dijo Ginny antes de añadir esta vez en voz más baja - y no me apetece llegar por la noche.

Después de despedirse todos de una señora Weasley que lloraba a moco tendido mientras su marido la consolaba, se desaparecieron.

En unos minutos llegaron a su destino final. Con tan solo un pequeño vistazo les hacía sentir cautivados y admirados por el hermoso paisaje natural que se exponía ante sus ojos. Se notaba a primera vista que era un lugar mágico y misterioso y no solo por los mitos y las leyendas que encerraban sus espesos bosques, sino por su exótica flora y sus mágicos habitantes.

Ellos iban a acampar en un claro que se formaba cerca de un arroyo cuyas cristalinas aguas desembocaban en una pequeña cascada.

Hermione, que hasta el momento no había soltado su pequeño bolso, lo dejo caer a un lado antes de salir corriendo con una enorme sonrisa al arroyo donde ya se encontraban el resto de las chicas echándose agua las unas a las otras.

Los chicos se miraron unos segundos antes de seguir a sus amigas.

Cuando se cansaron de jugar todos estaban empapados, por lo que se tumbaron en la hierba para secarse y descansar un poco. No había pasado mucho rato cuando se escucho un extraño ruido.

-¿Que ha sido eso? - preguntó Hermione a la vez que se incorporaba del suelo. El ruido se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-Esto, chicos. Creo que ha sido mi barriga. - dijo Ron - ¡tengo hambre!.

Ante la confesión no pudieron más que reírse.

-El pequeño Ronnie tiene hambre - dijo un Fred de lo más divertido antes de que su gemelo le coreara.

-Que lastima que mama no este aquí para hacerle a Ro-Ro su comidita-.

El resto, viendo la inminente pelea, se levantaron y se pusieron a preparar el campamento y todo lo necesario para la comida/cena.

Tenían planeado ir al día siguiente de excursión por el bosque, querían hacer una ruta mágica llamada "_Le Monde du Morgana_" para ver los restos de la batalla mágica del siglo VI.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente, nada mas terminar de desayunar, se pusieron en marcha. La ruta era larga y querían hacerla al estilo muggle. Todos iban con ropas cómodas y mochilas a sus espaldas. Los gemelos, en cabeza, iban contando chistes y gastando bromas a sus amigos, alguna que otra de mal gusto.

Para cuando llegaron a las ruinas de lo que un día fue un castillo mágico, Fred y George ya habían gastado la broma de hacerse el muerto cinco veces, caerse por la ladera otras cuantas y ser perseguidos por diferentes criaturas mágicas: centauros, arañas y gigantes otras tantas.

-¡Fred, George!, ¡parad de una vez! - exploto Ginny al final - sois peores que Ron cuando era niño.

-¡Hey!, a mi no me metas - contestó Ron levemente enojado respaldado por las carcajadas de los gemelos.

Todavía tenían dos horas antes de tener que empezar a volver al campamento, así que decidieron dividirse en varios grupos y explorar la zona. Neville, Harry y Luna se fueron por un lado, Ron, Ginny y Hermione por otro dejando solos a George y Fred.

No habrían pasado más que quince minutos cuando escucharon un extraño sonido en el bosque.

-¿que ha sido eso? - preguntó Ron.

-No te preocupes, seguro que son Fred y George - le contestó Hermione mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Se volvió a escuchar el sonido, esta vez mas cerca. Era como una avalancha.

-¿George?, ¿Fred? No tiene gracia - gritó Ginny sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

El sonido se volvió a escuchar, seguido de varios aullidos.

-¿Chicos? - volvió a preguntar Ginny que cada vez estaba más pálida y, al igual que sus acompañantes, había sacado su varita y apuntaba al bosque.

A su lado aparecieron el resto de amigos.

-¿Habéis escuchado ese sonido? - preguntó Fred.

-¿No erais vosotros? -, esta vez el miedo en la voz de Hermione era palpable.

Negaron con la cabeza.

El sonido había parado, pero notaban que una presencia se acercaba cada vez mas. Con sus varitas a puntando al peligro y espalda contra espalda para protegerse, esperaron el ataque.

El silencio cada vez era mayor al igual que el miedo. Los árboles empezaron a moverse dejando pasar a ocho enormes lobos.

Dieciséis miradas se cruzaron en un instante. El lobo más grande dio un paso hacia delante consiguiendo que la mitad de varitas se dirigieran a él.

-No sabía que en este bosque hubieran lobos - dijo Luna con esa calma que pocos tenían.

Hermione los observaba con el ceño fruncido, había algo que no le cuadraba - ¿Estáis seguros que son lobos normales?. A mi su comportamiento me parece extraño.

-No lo se. Diría que son hombres lobos, pero no se parecen en nada a Lupin - expuso Harry que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio. - Tal vez sean licántropos.

-Ya me he hartado - dijo Fred cuya paciencia no era una de sus virtudes - comprobémoslo y salgamos de dudas. - apuntó al lobo que estaba más cerca y conjuró el hechizo - _**¡Revelus!**_

Ante ellos apareció un hombre de piel morena de no más de veinticinco años, el resto de lobos se pusieron a su lado inmediatamente para protegerle.

-Pues al final ibas a tener razón Harry y eran licantropos - dijo George, luego dirigiéndose al hombre le preguntó - ¿quien eres?.


	2. Chapter 2

El hombre los miraba fijamente y no parecía tener intención de hablar hasta que preguntó - ¿qué sois y qué hacéis en nuestro territorio?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno esperaba que ese lugar estuviera ocupado por lobos y más cuando era una ruta mágica pública. Pero si los licántropos eran iguales que los centauros en cuanto a la invasión de lo que consideraban su territorio, no iban a entrar en razones fácilmente y provocarles era lo último recomendable. Así que optaron por lo más sencillo. - Somos magos. Tan sólo hemos venido a ver el castillo en ruinas de Morgana. Disculpadnos si hemos entrado en su territorio, no lo sabíamos y ya nos íbamos.

- ¿Magos? -, dijo sorprendido por tal afirmación ,- no sabía que existieran.

Ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse.

- ¿No sabíais de la existencia del mundo mágico? - , preguntó Luna que, por primera vez, su voz demostraba sorpresa. - Tal vez podríais venir a nuestro campamento, se encuentra en la frontera sur de Canadá. Allí os podemos explicar más cosas sobre el mundo mágico a cambió de que no nos hagáis nada.

El hombre dudo un momento antes de aceptar, - Esta bien, pero solo algunos tomaremos apariencia humana -. Guardó silencio un instante antes de proseguir, - y en cuanto a lo de hace un momento, no es que os quisiéramos atacar, tan solo sentimos una presencia que no era del todo humana y vinimos a comprobar que era.

Eso tranquilizo bastante a los magos.

- Entonces, nos veremos en el campamento -, informó Neville antes de que él y sus amigos se desaparecieran dejándolos sorprendidos.

La manada bajo las ordenes de su alfa se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a sentir sus presencias a unos treinta y cinco kilómetros. Cuando llegaron lo único que les hacía ver que ese era el lugar adecuado era el olor de sus residentes y la pequeña tienda de campaña donde dudaban que cupieran más de dos personas.

- ¡Paul, Embry, Jared y Leah!, ¡conmigo!. El resto quedaros aquí y vigilad.

Los nombrados adquirieron su forma humana y se vistieron. Para cuando salieron de detrás de los arbustos Neville ya los esperaba con una sonrisa en la entrada de la tienda. Al llegar a su altura se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Para sorpresa de los lobos el interior era enorme. Contaba con varias habitaciones, una de ellas que reconocieron como el salón, era donde se encontraban el resto de magos.

Hermione, con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer cinco sillas más. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Harry tomó la palabra. - Creó que lo mejor es que primero nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y ella es mi prometida Ginny Weasley, sus hermanos Ron, Fred y George, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom.

Los cincos asintieron antes de continuar la presentación. - Yo soy Sam Uley y ellos son Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Leah Clearwater y Jared Meraz. Una vez que todos se conocían y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, Hermione comenzó a contarles cosas sobre el mundo mágico. Según iba fluyendo la conversación se fueron relajando. Todos participaron en la narración, contando anécdotas e historias que iban desde sus habitantes: magos, trolls, elfos, hasta de Hogwarts, los mortifagos y la pasada guerra. Los lobos no podían más que asombrarse de todo lo que escuchaban. Para ellos todo era nuevo.

Mientras todos escuchaban los relatos, nadie percibió que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en ese momento dentro de la tienda. Hacía varios minutos que dos personas de las allí presentes no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Parecía como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir.

Estaban terminando de relatar el motivo de sus vacaciones allí, cuando Fred, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de una forma muy teatral dijo - ¿qué me pasa?, ¿me estoy volviendo loco?. Veo imágenes raras en las que sale ella.

Sam miró a Leah sorprendido. De todo lo que les podía pasar, eso era lo que menos esperaban.

Fred se levanto de un salto de su asiento y con un dedo acusador señalo a Ron que le miraba boquiabierto. - ¿Has sido tú, verdad?, como venganza por la broma de las arañas gigantes en tu cuarto.

- Yo no... - empezó a decir Ron antes de recapacitar sobre la declaración que acababa de oír - ¡FUISTES TÚ! - grito rojo de rabia - yo pensaba que había sido George.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿no lo sabías?. Entonces mejor olvida eso último que he dicho.

- No es ningún hechizo -, les cortó Sam, quien hablaba muy serio, - se llama Imprimación.

- Imprima...¿qué? - dijeron todos a la vez.

Para sorpresa de todos Leah se levanto de su asiento y empezó a dirigirse hacia Fred quien la miraba fijamente. En la habitación todos contenían el aire esperando la reacción del chico. Por un momento él hizo un amago de acercarse también, pero en el último momento pareció dudar y se apartó bruscamente. Este gesto fue correspondido con una mirada de dolor por parte de Leah.

Sam, viendo la desconfianza reflejada en los ojos de Fred, decidió posponerlo. - Será mejor que vengáis todos esta noche a la reserva Quileute. Allí os lo contaremos todo junto con el consejo de ancianos.

- Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado -, sentenció Fred.

- ¡Tú!, ¡a las diez en la reserva! - ordeno Leah antes de salir de la tienda de campaña.

oOo

Desde que se habían ido los lobos todos estaban muy alterados. Fred iba de un lado a otro criticando a Leah, mientras George hacía grandes esfuerzos por tranquilizarlo. Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville buscaban entre todos sus libros de magia el significado a la palabra imprimación. En cuanto Harry y Ron, se encontraban indecisos entre ayudar a George a calmar a Fred o a los demás con los libros.

- ¡LO TENGO! - gritó Ginny antes de ser interrogada por todos. En sus manos tenía un viejo pergamino roto manchado de tinta. - Lo dijo una vez Hagrid en clase, pero no le preste mucha atención. El caso es que dice: _**Imprimación:**__ Es un tipo de unión permanente que les sucede a algunas criaturas mágicas cuando encuentran a su alma gemela._

- ¡QUE!, eso es imposible. Me niego...

- Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito - dijo George con una sonrisa ladina, pues acababa de comprender el motivo de la angustia de su gemelo, - no me irás a decir que el gran Fred Weasley tiene miedo al compromiso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se advierte al lector que hay modificaciones sobre las leyendas del Rey Arturo**

* * *

Como traslador para poder llegar a La Push habían utilizado un calcetín lleno de agujeros que Ron solía usar como amuleto los días que tenía examen de pociones y que sospechosamente George "guardaba en su baúl" desde hacía cuatro años.

- Pues ya estamos aquí - dijo George mientras se estiraba. Desde que se había dado cuenta de cuál era la causa de la angustia de su hermano había dejado de darle importancia al tema.

Aparecieron en una pequeña playa. La luna, que esa noche lucía en todos su esplendor, se reflejaba en un mar en calma. Miraron en torno suyo y vieron que a unos metros de donde se hallaban había encendida una pequeña fogata. A su alrededor se encontraban reunidas algunas personas. Alguien se separó del grupo y comenzó a acercarse a ellos...

- Hola -, los saludo Sam al llegar a su altura, - me alegro que hayáis venido. Acompañadme, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta y los condujo hacia la hoguera. Cuando llegaron todas las personas que los esperaban se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a presentarse. Así conocieron al consejo de ancianos formado por Billy Black, Tyler Ateara y Sue Clearwater y al resto de la manada junto con sus imprimaciones.

- Por favor, sentaros - pidió Billy para poder empezar a relatar el motivo por el que los había pedido venir. - ¿Dónde esta Leah?, ella es la más importante en esta reunión -, eso fue coreado por algunos silbidos seguidos por las protestas de Fred.

En ese momento llegó corriendo un joven muy alterado, no tendría más de dieciocho años pero sus facciones se veían todavía algo aniñadas.

- Seth, ¿que ocurre? - preguntó Billy. Parecía bastante preocupado, lo que hizo que todos se alarmaran.

- Es Leah, desde que volvimos del campamento de los magos se ha estado comportando de una forma muy extraña. Al principio pensaba que era por la imprimación, pero cuando íbamos a salir de casa se ha desmayado y no consigo reanimarla -.

Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio hasta que algunos de los lobos seguidos por Sue, la madre de la chica, salieron corriendo a socorrerla.

- ¡Todo esto es por vuestra culpa!- gritó Sam mientras señalaba a los magos. Temblaba violentamente, - la habéis hechizado -.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada - dijo Harry en tono conciliador -, ¿por qué íbamos a querer dañarla?.

- ¿Que iba a ser sino?, aparecéis y uno de los nuestro cae enfermo … - antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar se escuchó un golpe seco, "plof", seguido de un grito ahogado.

Todos se giraron en dirección al ruido y se encontraron a Fred inconsciente en el suelo intentando ser reanimado por su gemelo.

Nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente dos lobos se acercaron y recogieron el cuerpo de Fred del suelo. Bajo las indicaciones de su alfa lo llevaron junto a Leah, después llamaron al chamán de su tribu para que los examinara y dijera el motivo de su repentina enfermedad. En el exterior todos se movían inquietos de un lado a otro esperando el resultado del examen médico. Después de unos minutos que a todos se les hizo eternos, se abrió la puerta de la casa de los Clearwater dejando salir al chamán. Su semblante serio anunciaba que algo iba mal. Llamo a Sam a parte para explicarle la situación pero él indico que podía hablar para que todos le escucharan.

- Es extraño, ninguno de los dos tiene síntomas que puedan indicar la enfermedad que padecen, sin embargo ambos están en coma y sus constantes vitales se debilitan por momentos. Si no despiertan pronto morirán.

Una hora después todos continuaban sin poder reaccionar ante la noticia. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que hacer, no entendían el motivo por el que sus amigos se encontraban en esa situación.

Hermione fue la primera en romper ese pesado silencio - ¿vosotros no conocíais la existencia del mundo mágico, verdad?.

- Cierto.

- Entonces esta es la primera vez que se da una imprimación lobo/mago...Tal vez sea como una reacción alérgica -. Al ver la cara de asombro de todos intentó explicarlo mejor. - A lo que me quiero referir es que tal vez las imprimaciones mago/lobo no se puedan dar y por eso sus cuerpos han reaccionado de esa forma -. Paró un momento antes de continuar. - Esta mañana estuve buscando información sobre vuestro pueblo y he leído que utilizáis las leyendas para transmitir vuestra historia. ¿Las tenéis por escrito?, ¿me podríais dejar verlas?, tal vez en ella aparezca alguna imprimación parecida pero que al no conocer la existencia del mundo mágico no le habéis dado importancia.

Los lobos estaban sorprendidos. Era una explicación algo extravagante, pero con cierta lógica. Sam miró a Billy pidiendo su consentimiento para dejarle las leyendas a lo que éste asintió. Se levanto y desapareció en el interior del bosque. Veinte minutos después volvió a aparecer trayendo consigo una enorme caja de madera que le pasó a Billy.

- Aquí se guardan todas las leyendas escritas para que no se puedan perder a lo largo de los tiempo. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por conservar nuestra historia solo la conocemos a partir del siglo VI. Todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad se encuentra escrito en una especie de código incomprensible.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Hermione extendiendo los brazos para que le pasaran la caja.

Cogió la caja y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Sabía el valor que algo así debía tener para sus nuevos amigos. Abrió la caja y extrajo varios pergaminos enrollados. En el fondo había un gran libro. Lo extrajo y vio que se trataba de un libro antiquísimo pero bien conservado. Como si de un tesoro se tratara, comenzó a leer los pergaminos, dejando el libro para lo último.

- Los pergaminos - le dijo Billy - están escritos en la lengua Quileute y recogen las leyendas que conocemos-.

Hermione dejó los pergaminos y abrió el libro. Al hacerlo se llevó una grata sorpresa - ¡está escrito en runas antiguas!.

- ¿Comprendéis ese idioma? -, preguntó sorprendido Billy.

- Bueno, siendo sinceros solo Hermione. Es que era una asignatura muy difícil en Hogwarts - contestó Ron.

- Esto lo único que demuestra -, dijo Hermione señalando el libro, - es que habéis tenido contacto con magos anteriormente. ¿Puedo traducirlo?.

- Por supuesto, nos harías un favor.

**oOo**

Hermione llevaba hora y media encerrada en una habitación para que nadie la molestara, traduciendo las leyendas Quileutes anteriores al siglo VI. Mientras, la situación de los dos enfermos había empeorado levemente. El chamán no se separaba de su lado y cada poco les iba informando de su evolución.

- Lo tengo - dijo saliendo de la habitación. Todos se acercaron a ella con atención, querían enterarse del contenido del libro y de su relación con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a mi hermana y su imprimación? - preguntó Seth adelantándose al resto.

Hermione asintió.

- Entre las leyendas que contiene el libro he encontrado una que habla de una trágica historia de amor y que al leerla me ha recordado mucho a un cuento mágico popular -. Todos la miraron expectantes, pero sin comprender muy bien a dónde quería llegar. - Ron, Luna, seguro que la conocéis, es muy parecida a la historia de "_El Lobo y la Luna_". - Los miró a todos. - En esa historia se cuenta que una bruja se enamora de un hombre lobo pero la madre de la bruja enamorada, al enterarse, se enfada y los mata a los dos-.

El silenció era denso. - Sin embargo, en el libro se recoge lo que ocurrió en realidad y que con el tiempo se ha transformado en el cuento que ahora conocemos. El libro cuenta la historia de Helena, la hija de Morgana.

_Yo Merlín, hijo de Delphis y Noara, director de la primera escuela mágica donde cualquier criatura mágica es bien recibida, maestro del Rey Arturo y fundador de la orden de Merlín, en el quinto y último año de la batalla contra la sublevación de Morgana, dejo constancia de la tragedia ocurrida en la batalla final para que las muertes acontecidas no hayan sido en vano y en un futuro se pueda reparar parte del daño causado._

_Hace cinco años la Reina Morgana, utilizando artes oscuras, asesinó a su esposo el Rey Arturo doblegando a la espada Excalibur a que la obedeciera. Invocó un ejército de sombras del inframundo y con él empezó a someter a su voluntad a todos los habitantes del mundo mágico, asesinando a todos los que se oponían a ella. Morgana era joven y muy poderosa, yo en cambio, cansado y viejo, no tenía el poder necesario para enfrentarme a ella. Todo parecía estar a su favor. Sin embargo, un grupo de valientes rebeldes liderados por un guerrero de la tribu Quileute, me demostró que unidos podríamos vencer a las fuerzas oscuras. Este guerrero se llamaba Simeón._

_Morgana tenía una hija, Helena, que al contrario que ella compartía los mismo ideales que su padre, el Rey Arturo. Morgana esperaba de ella una fiel sucesora y la mantenía en el castillo engañada de todo lo que sucedía al otro lado de los muros. Pero el destino es traicionero y los planes que tenía para Helena distaban mucho de ser los mismos que los de su madre._

_Morgana a pesar de ser una mujer astuta subestimo la inteligencia de su hija, quien al poco de empezar la guerra comenzó a darse cuenta que su madre no había sido sincera con ella. Por eso decidió buscarme. Usando como traslador la mitad de un colgante que le regale cuando era pequeña y que siempre la llevaría donde estaba la otra mitad que yo guardaba, apareció en el campamento Quileute donde se refugiaba la resistencia._

_En ese momento yo estaba en una reunión del consejo cuando dieron la alarma de que la hija del enemigo había sido encontrada en el campamento. Pedimos que la apresaran y la trajeran a nuestra presencia. Una vez ante el consejo se bajo la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro. Cuando Simeón la vio y ella le devolvió la mirada pasó lo que nadie hubiera esperado, quedaron imprimados. A partir de entonces sus vidas serían la de uno solo. _

_Esa noche supimos por boca de Helena cómo su madre le había estado engañando para que permaneciera a su lado y ella se enteró por nosotros de la revolución mágica. Todos los lobos le pidieron que se quedara en el campamento para su mayor seguridad, sin embargo Helena no quiso permanecer más tiempo al margen de la lucha contra la maldad de su madre y menos ahora que la persona que amaba luchaba en el bando contrario, por ello y ante la sorpresa de todos, dijo que sería más útil si era nuestros ojos y oídos en el castillo y de paso podría averiguar la forma de destruir las animas convocadas por su madre. Nadie pudo convencerla de su decisión. Tampoco Simeón._

_Durante cinco años Helena y Simeón lucharon juntos contra la bruja Morgana. Helena se arriesgaba cada vez más para encontrarse con Simeón y facilitarle información clave para la lucha. El ejército de Morgana se iba debilitado con nuestros certeros ataques y era cuestión de poco tiempo que nos enfrentáramos en la lucha final. Helena se daba cuenta de que su madre cada vez confiaba menos en ella y había acordado con Simeón que solo volvería una última vez al castillo para recuperar la espada de su padre. Acordaron que regresaría esa misma noche, sin embargo las horas pasaban y Helena no aparecía. Todos empezamos a preocuparnos, sobre todo Simeón. Al alba Simeón decidió que iría a buscarla utilizando mi mitad del medallón. Una vez en el castillo buscaría un viejo armario evanescente que se hallaba en la sala de estudio. La señal para saber que el camino estaba libre era introducir en el armario mi parte del medallón._

_Más tarde me enteraría que Morgana había descubierto a su hija hacia meses pero desconocía su amor secreto con Simeón. Morgana pensaba que el que iría a buscar a Helena sería yo y me esperaba para matarme, pero al ver que el que apareció no era yo sino un lobo, criatura que ella consideraba una abominación de la naturaleza y al comprender que su hija se había enamorado de ese "ser", un odio ponzoñoso le nublo el conocimiento y mato a sangre fría a Helena ante los ojos de su amado. Simeón quiso quitarse la vida al ver el cuerpo inerte de Helena en sus brazos, pero Morgana con un conjuro lo inmovilizó impidiendo su propósito. Después, con la ayuda del Veritaserum, averiguó los planes para rescatar a Helena y siguiendo los mismos, a través del armario envió la señal acordada. Todos acudimos a la llamada encontrándonos al otro lado del armario un ejercito esperándonos junto a una encolerizada Morgana que reuniendo todo su poder había conjurado una poderosa maldición que mataría a todos los lobos e impediría en un futuro cualquier unión de un mago con un lobo provocando la muerte de ambos. Morgana había quedado tan debilitada por el hechizo que su propio ejercito, al verse libre de su poder, se volvió contra ella capturándola y llevándosela al inframundo. _

_Nada pude impedir de lo que ya estaba hecho, pero antes de que el calor abandonara los cuerpos de mis amigos, realicé el único encantamiento que podía ofrecerles una segunda oportunidad en un futuro: sus almas inmortales se reencarnarían en otros cuerpos y vivirían otras vidas sin reconocerse hasta que alguien impida que la maldición se pronuncie ._

_De esta cruel forma la guerra con Morgana llegó a su fin. Con el tiempo todo se fue quedando en el olvido cumpliéndose así otra gran injusticia para estos valerosos guerreros, pues nadie podrá impedir que la maldición se llegue a cumplir si nadie la recuerda._

_Por ello reitero que **la maldición no se puede quitar, tan solo evitar**._

_Si alguno de los que leen esta triste historia desea ayudarles, con sesenta vueltas será suficiente._

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer levantó la vista para encontrase con la mirada atenta de todos.

- Harry, ¿comprendes lo que tenemos que hacer? - dijo Hermione mientras sacaba un colgante de su cuello.

Harry se levantó y cogiendo el colgante que le tendía Hermione empezó a explicar su función. - Esto es un giratiempo con él puedes viajar al pasado y modificarlo y viajarás tan lejos como vueltas le des. A esto se refería Merlín, a que con sesenta vueltas de un giratiempo podremos llegar a tiempo para intentar evitar la maldición.


	4. Chapter 4

–Harry, Ron y yo iremos al pasado e intentaremos impedir la maldición – dijo Hermione mientras recuperaba el giratiempo.

–No. Iremos nosotros, os recuerdo que los que murieron fueron de los nuestros – le contradijo Sam.

–Lo siento Sam pero con este giratiempo solo pueden viajar cinco personas y vosotros no sabéis usarlo. Podríais equivocaros y sería el final para Fred y Leah.

Billy, ante el desconcierto general alzó la voz y dijo – irán tres magos y dos lobos. ¡Sam!, elige a dos de tu manada.

Sam abrió la boca para protestar pero la volvió a cerrar ante la mirada severa de Billy.

–¡Harry, Ron iros preparando!. Habrá que hacer algún conjuro para adaptar nuestra ropa a la época.

Harry miró a Ron antes de agregar – Creo que a Ron le bastará con la túnica de su tía.

–Que gracioso – respondió Ron con sarcasmo.

Mientras, Sam había decidido quienes irían de su manada – irán Seth y Paul. Yo no puedo abandonar el poblado, está bajo la protección de mi manada.

Hermione había comenzado a invocar un conjuro que transformaría la ropa de todos los viajeros en atuendos del siglo VI. – "_**muto vestis omnis viatoris, adaequatio novum collocationis"**_

_(cambia la vestimenta de todos los viajeros y adecuala a la nueva situación)_

La ropa de los chicos se transformó en cota de mallas y ropa de batallar y la de Hermione en un bonito vestido de época. Hermione se miró un momento y agarrando los pliegues del vestido que llevaba añadió – me temo que esto no va a ser muy cómodo – con un movimiento de varita su vestimenta cambió. Su vestido ahora era unas mallas, una camisa y un chaleco de pieles.

Harry, utilizando un conjuro, agrando la cadena del giratiempo para que pudiera rodear a los cinco.

Todos cogieron un extremo de la cadena y se la pusieron al cuello dejando el giratiempo en medio, Harry lo tomo y diciendo las vueltas en alto empezó a girarlo ante la atenta mirada de todos – una, dos, tres … sesenta – al llegar a este punto el giratiempo emitió un pequeño brillo antes de que todo ante ellos se empezara a desvanecer.

oOo

Dos hombres estaban patrullando en las afueras del campamento cuando vieron aparecer a un grupo de cinco personas.

–¿Quien va?, ¡Santo y seña! – ante el silencio de los desconocidos y la posible amenaza al campamento se transformaron en lobos. A su vez, Paul y Seth también se transformaron.

– "_Son lobos, pero no son de los nuestros – pensó uno" _

– "_Que extraño podemos escucharlos – pensó Seth – No somos enemigos tan solo queremos ayudaros, necesitamos que nos llevéis ante Merlin urgentemente"_

– "_¿Por que?"_

"_Paul y Seth dejaron que vieran todos sus recuerdos. Los otros lobos al comprender la situación pensaron – rápido venid al campamento antes de que Simeón marche a buscar a Helena"_

Se volvieron a convertir en humanos y sin explicarle la conversación que habían mantenido con los otros lobos a los magos por falta de tiempo les siguieron.

Atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada donde se encontraba la resistencia mágica. En medio había una enorme tienda montada y en este momento se dirigían directamente hacía allí.

Entraron en la tienda como una exhalación y dirigiéndose a los reunidos preguntaron por Simeon.

Un hombre mayor con una larga barba blanca respondió – se acaba de ir.

Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraron fijamente antes de preguntar sorprendidos – ¿Dumbledore?

El anciano los miro atentamente antes de contestar – Si, Merlín Alberfhton Albus Ariadno Dumbledore. ¿A quienes tengo el honor de saludar?.

Una vez recuperados de su asombro Hermione se adelanto y se presentó – Somos magos del futuro y venimos para intentar detener la maldición de Morgana – ante el desconcierto general añadió – antes de decir nada lea esto – le entrego el libro que había traducido apenas una hora antes.

– Es mi letra – dijo Merlín nada más abrirlo, siguió ojeandolo antes de cerrarlo de manera brusca – ¿como es posible?, ¿de verdad sucedió esto?.

– Y sucederá si no lo impedimos.

–Merlín, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Nia, la hermana de Simeón, – por favor, díganos algo – .

–No podemos utilizar el armario evanescente, es una trampa. Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de entrar en el castillo y tiene que ser rápido – tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente – Helena a... a muerto. Y Simeón está en peligro.

La noticia fue como un jarro de agua fría. Todos la querían.

–Sin embargo ahora no es momento para lamentaciones. Todavía estamos a tiempo de salvar a Simeón.

–Pero, ¿como viajaremos sino podemos usar el armario evanescente?.

Todos estaban pensando una forma de llegar cuando Ron rompió el silencio – Esto... tal vez... podría ser por polvos flu – recapacitó un momento antes de añadir – olvidadlo es una estupidez.

–¡Eso una idea extraordinaria! joven mago – dijo Merlín – estoy seguro que debes de ser un gran mago en tu época.

Harry y Hermione se miraron recordando todas las veces que su amigo había luchado en la pasada guerra antes de decir al unisono – si, es un gran mago.

- Muy bien -, dijo Merlín situándose en medio de la multitud que lo escuchaba atentamente - nos dividiremos en diez grupos de cinco hombres y mujeres y cada grupo se aparecerá en una habitación del castillo por red flu. El grupo dirigido por Nia se aparecerá en el comedor, el de Lanzeloth en las cocinas. - así continuó dando las indicaciones a todos los grupos, en cuanto decía el lugar en el que se aparecerían el grupo se marchaba. Para cuando terminó solo quedaban él y los viajeros del futuro - y nosotros, jóvenes amigos, nos apareceremos en las mazmorras -.


End file.
